


Recollection

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-in-Law/Son-in-Law Relationships, Infidelity, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Molly has too much to drink and goes to bed early, Hannibal and Will have some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recollection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisisthefamilybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sins, Not Tragedies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/833881) by [thisisthefamilybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness). 



> After reading your fic _Sins, Not Tragedies_ this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave; I hope you don't mind that I played in your sandbox without asking.
> 
> For those of you who do not know the fic this was inspired by; Will and Molly are married, Molly is Hannibal's daughter whom he raised by himself when her mother died giving birth to her, Will and Hannibal have been uhh 'spending quality together' since before the wedding.
> 
> Don’t know how I feel about this – it sounded better in my head :D
> 
> I have no beta, so there my be errors...

“That’s the last of them,” Hannibal says as he walks into the kitchen, having just seen the last of the guests off. “Has Molly gone to bed?”

“Yes,” Will responds as he scrubs at a stubborn dish, “I don’t understand why she drank so much tonight.”

“I will speak to her tomorrow,” the older man states as he wraps his arms around his son-in-law’s waist, “For now, I wish to speak to you.”

“And what is it you wish to speak of Father?” Will asks cheekily as he leans into the other man.

Hannibal nips at an earlobe in reproach before continuing to nose at Will’s neck, “Are you wearing your gift?”

A blush forms high on the younger man’s cheeks as he ducks his head, “Yes Daddy.”

“Good boy,” the older murmurs as his hands make quick work of his boy’s pants; leaving him standing half naked with his hands still submerged in the cooling dishwater. “Now lean forward and push your hips out so that I can have a look.”

The blush has spread and darkened but Will does as he is bid and soon Hannibal can see the flared base of the butt plug he gifted to Will for Christmas for this very opportunity, “Is the condom and lubricant in your pants pockets my Will?”

Will had been watching for a reaction over his shoulder but at the question he squeezes his eyes shut and hides his face in his arm as he shakes his head no. “William,” Hannibal says firmly, a demand for a proper answer.

When his boy lifts his head it is to peek at him through one eye as he speaks hesitantly, “No Daddy . . . I was hoping . . . could you . . . bare?”

“I don’t want to hurt you my boy,” Hannibal says, rubbing soothing circles on the other’s lower back.

Will’s face and neck are a deep red as he forces himself to say “I- I want to feel the burn, and- and the feel of you . . . leaking out of me,” while staring down at Hannibal’s feet, his eyes on occasion flicking up to Hannibal’s face.

There is always a thrum of arousal coursing through Hannibal whenever he is in Will’s presence, and having him bent over and displayed as he was had him rock hard and aching, but the words tumbling from his boy’s lips has his control waver and all he wants to do is fuck William raw. 

“I will do as you ask my sweet Will but then you have to do something for me,” Hannibal says after taking a deep breath and adjusting himself, before bending over his boy and whispering into his ear, “After I fuck you I’m going to put the plug back in, and you’re only allowed to take it out when you get ready for bed. I want you to sleep next to my daughter, your wife, with my cum still inside of you, understand?”

“Yes! Please Hannibal,” Will moans as he arches his body up into his father-in-law’s, “please just fuck me already!”

“Such an impatient boy,” the older man mumbles as he stands and loosens his pants and shoves it to his knees, “what am I to do with you?”

The plug slides out easily when Hannibal pulls on it and soon he is pressing the head of his cock into the stretched hole of his boy. It’s not as smooth as it is usually, and Will hisses at the burn, but once Hannibal has bottomed out the younger man begs him to move. He starts off slow with shallow thrusts but Will pushes back into him harshly and demands that Hannibal fuck him harder, fuck him faster, and who is he to deny his beautiful perfect Will.

After that he takes his pleasure from his boy’s body; harsh words of ownership falling from his lips, hands gripping tight, hips pistoning as he fucks into Will relentlessly until he is falling over the edge and spilling, filling Will with his cum. Panting, he drapes himself over the younger man, and reaches around to curl his fingers around Will’s cock to jerk him off; giving it a quick squeeze he is surprised when Will grunts and comes.

“Fuck, that was . . . fuck,” Will mumbles; in response Hannibal squeezes his now softening cock and stands to pull out.

\-----

Later, as they put the last of the dishes away, Will suggests Hannibal stay the night which causes Hannibal’s lips to quirk up into a smile as he responds, “I live right next door Will.”

“But it’s so much easier to sneak down the passage than to sneak next door Daddy.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Will transitions from a dream of sucking Hannibal off to the feeling of being sucked off. But instead of burying his hand in the long hair of his wife, his fingers drift through short hair; immediately his eyes snap open and he pushes up onto his elbows, “Hannibal!”

“Shh Will,” Hannibal whispers after pulling off, “you might wake Molly.” The older man flashes him a wide grin before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, pulling a moan from Will. As he opens his mouth to demand Hannibal stop immediately, his cock is suddenly engulfed and Hannibal is once again sucking while a finger trails down to his hole and pushes in. 

Will’s breathe gets caught in his chest as his body arches up off the bed and he comes, filling Hannibal’s mouth with his cum, which is quickly swallowed down. The other man crawls up his body as he tries to catch his breath and kisses him lightly on the lips; Will tangles his fingers in the greying hair and pulls the man down, kissing him deeply, sucking on his tongue. Will happens to like the taste of his own cum but Molly always rushed to the bathroom immediately after to brush her teeth and Hannibal hardly ever gave head, which meant he had to take advantage when he could.

“Good morning my boy,” Hannibal mumbles amusedly once he is released, “Did you enjoy that?”

“Yes,” he whispers harshly, “but what are you thinking?!?” His eyes immediately dart to the right to check whether they have disturbed Molly; she is, miraculously, still asleep.

Hannibal chuckles softly in his ear before saying softly, “She woke during the night and took the Codeine I left for her; she’s always been susceptible to its sedative properties.”

“You drugged my wife?”

“Never Will,” Hannibal said, grinning down at him, “I left my daughter some pain medication for her hangover.”

Will rolled his eyes at the older man’s antics, leaned up to capture his lips in a quick kiss before asking, “Want me to help you with this?” as he palmed his erection.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I suck at writing the porn -_- 
> 
>  
> 
> I had more ideas for this, lemme know if I should attempt writing it.
> 
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
